Percy Hood and Maiden Annabeth One-shot
by Lulu Caty
Summary: Percy tells his kids how he met their mum, Annabeth, with the help of Nico.


**(A/N: I saw this 4D movie called Robin Hood and it was really awesome and romantic. Even if it was 10 minutes. So I thought this is cute for Percabeth)**

Percy Jackson entered the room holding hands with his seven year old daughter Sally who had long blond hair and green eyes with a very intelligent mind. Sitting on the desk of the room was Percy's thirteen year old son, Luke, who had long shaggy blond hair and gray eyes, an exact boy replica of Annabeth Jackson. He was playing video games specially made by his favorite "Uncle Leo".

"Bed time for Luke. Now." Percy said.

"Never!" Luke shouted. Percy smirked as he took the game controller out of the Luke's hands and turned the game off.

"Evil Tyrant."

"You've been playing too many video games Luke."

Luke muttered something before climbing into his bed as Sally copied him.

"Daddy? What story are you gonna tell us today?" Sally asked sweetly.

"How about when I met your mum, Annabeth?" He suggested. The kids nodded and listened as Percy said the story.

{{{{{{STORY}}}}}}}

Once upon a time ago lived a beautiful maiden named Annabeth. She had princess blond curls and gray intelligent eyes. She was forced to marry an evil tyrant king (Percy: No Luke. It isn't me) named Nico di Angelo (Nico: shows what a great cousin you are Percy: what are you doing here?! Nico: visiting the family, what are you guys doing? Sally: Daddy is telling us how he met mummy story!) who Annabeth did not love. One day, after Nico finished visiting Annabeth in her rooms, she noticed her jewelry box was missing (Luke: Uncle Nico stole them? Nico: why are you telling your kids things I'm not?!) she than saw someone in front of her window dressed in blue outfit with a bow and arrow slung over his shoulder. She saw that he had black hair and dazzling green eyes (Nico: if you're definition of dazzling is ugly-looking then I agree). He put a finger to his mouth as if telling her not to scream.

"Where is my jewelry ? I want my jewelry!" Annabeth demanded.

"Where is my food? I want my food!" He copied her, just replacing the words (Sally: silly mummy and daddy), "look if I sell your jewelry I'll be rich of food. So please!"

Rolling her eyes, the maiden responded, "If you wanted food then I can give you. Follow me."

He nodded and followed her to a small kitchen. She opened the fridge revealing lots of food and gave him a basket. He took right away.

"What is your name?"

"Percy Hood."

"I'm Maiden Annabeth."

"The poor girl who has to marry the tyrant Nico?" (Nico: I am not a tyrant!)

"Yes. Sadly."

"You can come with me and live in the woods."

"They'll catch me."

"Please, my cottage is well hidden. What do you say?"

Annabeth agreed and together they sneaked out of the castle and lived in Percy's cottage, while Nico never found them and eventually died (Nico: how old am I in the story? Seventy?!). They got married and moved to New York and got two kids. The end.

{{{{{{{{{END OF STORY}}}}}}}}}

"How did you like the story?" Percy asked the kids.

"It was lovely daddy," Sally chirped.

"Just one question: how is Uncle Nico alive when he died?" Luke asked

"Cause we brought him back to life."

"No, they didn't. The story he told you was false. I was there when they wouldn't admit their love and your mum went missing an dour dad kept on looking for her when, I don't know, the world was in danger!" Nico stated.

"You were ten! How could you remember all that?!" Percy exclaimed.

"Let me see. How did I remember? Oh I know, because Bianca died that year maybe."

Luke and Sally exchanged glances. They didn't know who Bianca was even though they silently agreed it could have been his girlfriend even though he was too young to have one. It was best not to ask, or else he would go snappy on them.

"Oh yeah." Percy scratched the back of his neck shamefully.

"IM HOME!" Annabeth shouted entering the room. If she was surprised to see Nico, she didn't let on. "What did I miss?"

"Mummy! Daddy told us how you guys met!" Sally shrieked. Annabeth smiled faintly.

"Really? He started the story the moment we met when we were 12?"

"No, " Luke answered, "he said you were forced to marry Nico-"

"What?"

"-who was an evil tyrant king. Dad was Percy Hood-"

"Percy Hood?!"

"-he stole your jewelry than rescued you from Nico. You guys got married, moved to New York when Nico died, and had us. The end."

Annabeth turned to Percy angrily. "You lied to them about how we met?!"

"I love you?"

Annabeth left the room than returned with Percy's pillow and blanket and threw it at him.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

With that, she went to her room and slammed the door.

"Well," Nico stood up, "I better go now."

"Wait dude! Can I sleep at your place?" Percy begged.

"Sorry but I'm an evil tyrant king."

With that, Nico shadow-traveled to his house.

"Kids can I-"

"No dad you cannot sleep in our room," Luke stated.

Percy turned to Sally.

"Bad daddy. Go sleep couch. You make mummy angry," Sally ordered.

Percy sighed and went to his new bed for the rest of night, or rest of the week.


End file.
